7 Minutes In Heaven
by bubbles 0031
Summary: Driving along the rode to get some booze, typical day? All of a sudden Theres Nick, a kid I haven't seen since second grade.What brought us together? What secrets will preveil? Who will survive? Niley
1. Trailer

7 Minutes in Heaven

Starring  
>Nick Jonas<br>Miley Cyrus  
>&amp; Other people(:<p>

Authors Note: Its meee. This is my new story coming up(:, very SHORT preview.. but I have so much planned for this I almsot cried when I thought of the plot. If you really want a clue READ the title(:, but It will be longer than seven minutes.. just saying.. Dang I'm already giving to much away(:

Miley POV

My music was blasting, I turned the stero up louder, and louder. Until my ears rang with pain. Slow ride, continued to play, and I started humming along. It had been a rougher day than usual, mom and I were arguing more these days. I was just so furious, aggervated. Today was the 2 year anniversity of my fathers death.

Yes I was eighteen, and some people thought, I was immature. I was far from denying them. Moms voice replayed in my head, 'Miley you need to start thinking about collages!' 'Miley Ray, will you clean up around here please!' 'Miley, you need to get a job!'. Honestly, I picked most of our fights. I wanted something to yell at, someone to yell at. Trace tried to calm me down, but the truth of the matter was, it made me angrier. Trace took dads death easier than I did, reassurring me and mom, it was his time.

I often yelled at Trace aswe'll. It was ridiculous, but I was frusterated that Trace had to handle the house, had to handle mom and I. Never was I the strong one, that people had faith in. I whined all the time, until dads death. 'Daddy I fell off my bike!' "Trace won't get off the TV!' 'Why won't you let me go to the party? I swear you hate me'. I did the perfect imitation of a spoiled brat, or maybe that wasn't an imitation. I wanted to handle my emotions, I didn't want to have emotions. I didn't want to sob, and weep. Until I felt like there was nothing left to cry, but I did.

Dad, was my bestfriend. Girls who were envious, tried to make false accusations, of me and Dad. That it was abnormal, the way we looked so close. Most of those girls had a single mom. Dad was the exact replica of a, dad'. He took us fising, on camping trip, always threw me ontop of his shoulders, when I was scared of vast crowds. I spent all my time with dad, or Demi, Selena, and Joe.

So right now I'm currently off to Selena, to snatch some booze. Not the best tactic, to handle my out of control raging emotions, but it would do. I just had to make it through the rest of the day right. No, because it wasn't the same for mom, amd Trace. I found dad's body, and I never found his killer, in fact they had no suspects. Not one, except me. Which was only because I was the one to find his emptied body. His lifeless empty body. Mom and Trace decided to drop all charges, I never understood why, but they did.

It didn't matter anymoe, my senior year was almost over, and I would be headed to California, with Joe. Joe and I have been bestfriends since second grade, and he had the exact same dreams as me.

To get the hell out of here.

Joe was a magnificant cook, and planned to open his own resteraunt in California one day. I knew I was mostly likley not going to pass my senior year, unless i seriously stepped up my game. I did know, I was a prodigy at piano, and at singing. I would be booked to plsy at a five star resteraunt every night. It would do.

California captured me, held be. Suffucated me, I was especially looking forward to some sinful fun with their beach hotties. I was dreaming about the sun, and the oil gleaming on my skin when.

Wham, Crash, bang, screech, boom.

It hit me at once, and it four seconds I hade four realizations.

The song Slow Ride repeating, "Take it easy-Take it easy"

My own blood seeping through my shirt, I felt nothing but shock.

The sounds of sirens.

And a bright gleaming light, and peceful sleep that threatened to devour me. So sweet and peaceful, I didn't resist it.

Authors Note(:, this is new.. I will still be working on Middle Of Nowhere. Which I would love someone to review on, and this story PLEASE review on both. It means the WORLD to me.


	2. My little piece of Heaven

Seven Minutes In Heaven

Starring  
>Nick Jonas<br>Miley Cyrus  
>&amp;Other People(:<p>

Miley POV

My heaad spun, and I couldn't seem to bring myself back into reality. I was sure all of this was a dream? Right? It had to be an illusion, that I magically conquered up in my mind. Still, it seemed to realistic, the moist atmosphere, tingling every sensation in my body. The smell of sweet honeysuckle, and lavendar, combined in a overpowering scent. I laid upon, the silky surface, and gazed above me, something told me to will myself to wake up from this nightmare. Something told me, to stop daydreaming, and go back to my shitty life. So I did as my selfconcious told me, unwillingly. I straightened my body, and peered below me. I shook with fear, I was above the city, perched above the clouds. Tennesse held frozen beneath me, and I gasped for air. It shud've been difficult for me to breath, but it felt easier than before. Everything was lifted off my shoulders, and I felt like a little girl, without worries, innocent.

I was afraid to move my feet, I was afraid, that this wasn't a dream, and something much more. I belived in heaven, I still didn't go to church, or pray, or thank god. So I'm not exactly sure I would be a canidate for heaven. The question that ran through my head, was not about my family, or If I were dead, or why this happened to me. No my question was, 'What if I'm traveling the wrong way, what if I'm going into the light?'. It was terrifying, but atleast I knew the pain was over, that there would be no more physical pain.

I hadn't a clue where to go, and still I remained calm, knowing that the worst was over?

I was about to give up, and gaze at the sky, when I saw a figure in the distance. I travled towards him, without thinking. I swear I saw wings emege from his sides, and suddenly, he was right there, infront of me. something told me he was my superior, and that I should bow towards his feet, so I did. Regretting it a moment later.

He did not look like Jesus, he did not wear, white shining robes, he honestly didn't even have the appealing kind smile upon his face. He stood, bald, and with small square glasses, with vibrant blue eyes glowing underneath them. The hair he still had, was black, and he was slightly chubby, clothed in a black turtleneck, and black slacks, exactly what I was weraring. He beckoned me forwad, and I obeyed, placing my hands behind my back. This was no spell, or magical vodo, it was him persuading me to follow. I could have resisted, but I didn't feel the urge to, I didn't have anything securing me to earth.

I didn't hear shuffling of feet behind be, but there he was. Nick. There was the boy, I met in second grade, the boy I shared popcicles with, and we built treehouses together. The boy, who made my imagination come to life. For one year, he was my bestfriend. People would probably wonder how I rmember so far back, actually I thought about my childhood frequently, I daydreamed about my past more than I stayed in the present. The small details I didn't remember, only the large memories.

Nick was the definition of 'dorky' as a young boy, but obviously puberty had hit him. I could tell his body was built, even through his black turtlneck, and pants. His curls hair, had grown, and no longer stuck to the top of his head, it now grew long, almost reaching his eyebrows. His eyes were the only thing that really indicated that he was Nick, they were the same wide mocha shade. His cheekbones now were quite profound, now that the baby fat had dissapeared. Nick was handsome.

Nick stood captured in the eyes of what seemed to be an, angel? Just as I was. Following the angel as he beckoned him towards me. Nicks eyes caught mine, and I knew he hadn't forgotten, our eight year old dreams. He remembered, when I made him brush my hair, and play dollys, as he whined and complained the entire time. Our friendship ended, when his family moved to California, I don't remember ourlast words to another, or quite frankly, or last week.

Nick stared at me for a few moments, but then averrted his eyes to the angel, as the important questions came to mind. 'What did we do to deserve the fate?'

"Welcome." The angel purred.

I scoffed, welcome was not exactly the words I would have choosen.

"Nick, Miley, it seems you know eachother."

We nodded silently, confirming our suspicions.

"Brilliant! You see, we have had a terrible mistake happen today." The angel said.

"Heaven makes mistakes?" I grumbled.

"Oh dear Miley, don't fret. You see this is not heaven.".

"What is it then?" I asked.

"It is, the inbetween." The angel smiled.

I thought it said in the bible, heaven, or hell. I thought if anything were the inbetween, it would be earth.

"Whats the mistake, letting us, die?" Nick choked.

"No, no! Nick, you see one of you was supposed to survive and one of you was not." The angel said, gesturing to Nick, and I.

"So you just killed us both!" I accused.

"You are not dead yet,"

I realized, that maybe, all my dreams wouldn't go uncomplished. That Joe might not have to travel alone to California, that I could go with him, and we could go to the beach. Laughing aloud about the older women, wearing a bikini. Moms heart wouldn't be crushed when she'd find out the death of her daughter, because I wouldn't die. I might not die, I might be okay.

Might.

"Then why are we here?" Nick asked, getting frusterated.

"He has to make a difficult desicion. He has to look from all directions." Said the angel.

"He?" I asked.

"Why the leader of all thats holy."

The angel never said Jesus, or God. He used for religious words when he decribed him.

"How long will we be here, minutes?" I asked

"Seven days."

"Seven days!" Screamed Nick. "We can't even be alive that long!"

"Time moves differently." The angel mummered.

"That doesen't make sense!" Nick shouted.

Nick took this harsher than I did. He ran his finger through his curly golden brown locks, tugging on them, until I sear they were abou to fall out.

"Excuse me. I have to leave, enjoy your seven days."

"Wait!" I screamed.

He walked away, slowly, but our feet stood frozen, until he wasn't within sight. Our feet unhinched, and I was able to walk around above the world. Nick was huffing with rage, pacing back and forth, as I debated talking to himr. Nick started in the direction the angel had vanished,moving at a quick pace.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to fine him."

"He's an angel, your not going to find him." I said.

"I don't care. I will find him." Nick yelled.

"Your not going to find him, so you might as we'll sit your ass down." I argued.

"Sit WHERE! Huh? Tell me that Miley, we have nothing!"

"Thats right! We have nothing, but one of us is going to suvive, and one of us isn't. So better be thinking about the choices you've made,

and are going to make."

Nick, sat down on the cloud, and looked anywhere but my direction, which meant he pretty much stared into nothing. Before I died I always wanted to make a bucket list, like one of those things in the movies. I wanted to go the extreme before I died. So If i survived, thats what I would do. I don't regret things I've done now, only the thiongs I didn't do. Like tell off my boss for treating me like shit for years. See the effiel tower, and pretend to be facinated with the stars, as I would actually find it quite boring. All the stupid pity things, that never seemed to matter much before.

"How did you, get here?" I asked Nick.

Nick POV

This girl was driving me insane, she was absolutley beautiful, compared to her second grade, glasses and frizzy hair. I had to keep my eyes off her, just to think straight. Really the reason I mind the seven day wait, is because I don't think I can be trapped here for that long. She already kept me to intrested, and the fact ONE of us was going to die. Wasn't doing us any good. She asked me how I got here, and what was I supposed to say. I robbed a mans house, and he shot me? How was I supposed to tell her , I was at fault, and I should've been killed. I was forced, I would never do this if it wasn't rob, or be killed.

I wasn't ready to die.

I guess I should've choose the death first, then I would've died in honor.

"I was saving this little boy, from a man beating him. We started fighting, and I fell out the window." I said.

Miley looked convienced, she had that same, decieved expression as she had when she was eight. Oh thoose were the days.

"Thats, insane." Miley was speachless.

"How did you die?" I asked.

"I was going to snatch some booze, and I got into a car wreck, before the alcohol." Miley chuckled, while I started shocked at her

honesty.

"You drink now?" I asked.

"Nick, we aren't second graders anymore. I drink, and smoke, and I'm a faliure."

Thats when I really realized how broken Miley was, she needed someone to fix her. She needed to be healed, thats why I was obviously more upset abou death. I had everything going for me before the men who forced me to commit a robery. I'm a major Christian, I had my brothers there along the way to encourage me. We played in a Christian band, and sunday afternoons, after the service. Mom would cook us her special chicken stuffing.

"Yeah, alots changed." I shurgged.

"Hows Kevin?" Miley asked, I had the feeling, she wasn't intrested.

I wanted to tell her alots changed recently, and Kevin had been admitted to the hospital, for a heart attack, that I had a niece, who was beautiful, and intelligant. That she suffered, along side Kevins wh=ife, watching Kevin struggle. Watching Kevin struggle for a heart transplant. That his day's had to be numbered.

"Great." I finished lamely.

Miley kept her eyes on the clouds, kicking them, as little fleecy white puffs scattered in the air. I smiled, under her hardcore tough act, she was still in there.

"Do you remember in second grade?" Miley asked.

"Yes."

"When I forced you to play barber shop dollys with me."

"Uh' yes." I blushed

"Remeber when you went home, with the back of your hair cut off?" Miley whispered.

"Mom chewed me out, took away my computer for a month." I laughed.

"We'll, you didn't fall asleep with siccors on your pillow."

I looked at Miley raising an eyebrow.

"We were playing Barbershop, I wanted a real contestant." Miley sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked

"It always bothered me, never telling you." Miley admitted.

Had she really felt guilty for 10 years, about a little kid mistake. Knowing Miley she would've stuck it to the back of her mind, until she herself went for a haircut. I didn't know if I should have, pushed the distance of us, farther apart.

"I hated playing with you." I blurted out, without thinking.

Miley raised her eyebrow.

"I mean dolly's." I laughed.

When I laughed, it startled me. I haven't laughed in months. I haven't laughed since the last time I saw my family. Mom was cooking. My bestfriend Camille over, Kevin was seated upon the couch. Dannielle on one side. His daughter Shaile on the other. Camille had the greatest idea, to treat Kevin 'fairly' as he wished. No special attention. Shaking up cans up sillly string, and soaking Kevin with it. It wasn't the sheer impossibility of such a beautiful moment. It was Kevins face, he shook with anger, finally bursting out with a laugh. That enlightened, and scared us just a bit. His laugh that could easily, turn into chest pains.

My last months were filled, with dark alleys smuggling drugs, and gunshots ringing through the air. Dirty streets, and the smell of our millk, emitting from the trash bins. The awful feeling you could get mugged, any minute if you didn't watch your step. All because of him, the boss. We never spoke his name, even up here I was frightnened to think is name. We were strictly privledged to call him boss. I suppose I had it good, we'll better than most. I was ordered to rob, I wasn't ordered to kill. I suppose, I hadn't any reson to get my self into this unfortunate situation with the boss, I was wondering through his pawn shop, loking for a new cell phone, when,

BAM

A stell pipe, busted into my shoulder, throwing me onto the hard, concrete floor. There were mummurs behind my back.

'Looks strong.'

'Looks strong willed.'

'He could be useful.'

'If he obeys. Bag him' I'd head the boss.

Some people, had borrowed money, gone into debt with him. Those were the ones ordered to kill. The ones that had 'deserved' to be put in the situation. The ones who had to pull their weight. It all sickened me.

Sickened me.

I was stupid enough to obey that son of a bitch.

Miley POV  
>I hummed lightly, trying not to freak out at the fact, I was a billion miles into the air. Then I realied, how can I not freak out? How an I not face the truth. So I peered my eyes open, and took in everything around me. Soaking up the moist air, gliding my hands along the silky clouds. Staring at the boy, who seemed to find himself, not wanting to belive as much as I had. I embraced it all in one motion. Then I heard it, a hum, the sound, of toy cars, and rollercoasters. The smell of freshly made cotten candy. The laughter of children, and the carosel, winding round, and round.<p>

"Do you hear that?" I whispered.

Nick seemed baffled

"What?" He asked

"That sound, that beautiful sound?"

I heard it clearer now, wanting more, craving more. It sounded not like your average Disney theme park, but everyhting I dreamed of. I could here the barking of puppies, as their leashes lashed around, the smell of sweet cranberries, and peaches. I imagined the sweet, mouthwatering taste of the peaches within my reach. All these new sensations that I could nearly feel, right here. It was undescribable.

"Miley, I don't hear anything."

I was sure tis was real, as real as real got.

"I'm going to follow it." I replied shaking my head.

Nick didn't even attempt to follow, which I thought was for the best. My body kept traveling towards the ringing of bells, and the scent of chocolate drafted through me. When I saw it, everything ever imaginable.

My sweet little piece of heaven.


End file.
